Dave
Dave, labeled The Undercover Antagonist was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as part of Team A. He then returns to compete on Total Drama: Return of the Stars and placed on The Strategists. ''Biography He’s a nice, normal and straight-forward guy without even a whisper of crazy. Wait, do you consider hypochondriacs and germaphobes crazy? Oh. Then maybe he’s a little crazy. Dave can be kind of uptight and tends to over think things which makes him a bit of a burden during physical challenges but he learns to loosen up episode by episode. (Think Luke Wilson in Old School). Often makes sarcastic suggestions out of frustration during challenges and then ends up even more exasperated when his teammates decide to follow his “great” ideas. ''Credit: Total Drama Spoilers Wiki Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In Hide And Go Stink! Dave seen in a cave with Leonard and Amy creating an alliance and talking about their future in the game. In Bogus Barf Brunch, He does the challenge and wins a point for his team. In Torture and Terror!, He is seen talking to Amy and Leonard before the challenge. Once Chris tells him to do his challenge, he does it and earns a point for his team. In a later round he is disqualified and is upset when Chris says Amy is out along with Sugar, and Topher. In Super Showdown, With Amy gone he decides that he should become leader and also decides to add another member. He gets Sky to join and his team wins for their fourth time in a row. In Happy Fourth of July!, He is seen wondering what the challenge might be and who go home next. Chris says the challenge is to climb a The Statue of Liberty and he is nervous. He starts the challenge with the others and is soon in the lead but is taken aback by Scarlett who makes him fall and they lose the challenge. He decides to tell his alliance mates Leonard and Sky to vote for his enemy Max and when its time for the ceremony, he receives a marshmallow and when Leonard is voted off he is seen upset. When Leonard tells him "Beware of Eels" he is confused but figures out it is was Max who he was talking about. In Rise of Evil, He chosen to be head chef in the challenge and immediately tells his team to get going. He grills ribs and sees Max add some poisonous ingredients to some food and tells him to stop. Once Chris announces that Team A had won he yells in victory and when Max is disqualified due to attempting to food poison Team B's food he is very happy. In Hot Air Baboons, He asks Samey and Beardo if he join their alliance. They accept but then decide to go to the bigger and stronger alliance. He is later in the bottom two after Jasmine and Samey decide to vote him off. In Drop Dead Dancing, He is seen waiting for Chris Mclean to tell them the challenge. When Chris tells them they have to dance he screams happily and begins to practice. When it is his turn to compete he danced a lot like Noah when he was competing in the Aftermath. He doesn't get a high enough score to win is visibly upset and when its time to vote he votes for Sky. When him and Scarlett are revealed to be in the bottom 2, he is nervous and is upset to find out he is eliminated with 5 votes and must take the Cannon of Shame. In Playa Del Losers, He is first seen listening to Amy complain about her sister Samey. A bit later Shawn asks him who he and Amy got together, he replies by saying that they kissed and felt feelings. When Chris Mclean asks him who he wants to vote for, he votes Jasmine. In Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale, He is seen yelling when Scarlett is announced is annoyed by her. He constantly cheers for Jasmine to win and is happy when she is proven the winner. He and the 6 other contestants who aren't supposed to compete I season 2 go into Plane A and are going home. Voting History Total Drama: Return of the Stars In Tell it, Tubbies, Dave is the second contestant to be seen arriving on the island. He quickly states that he couldn't believe he as back in the game and begins talking to Alejandro. He and Scarlett constantly bicker throughout the episode and during the challenge he dresses up as a gumball. When it is announced that The Floaters lost the challenge, he immediately talks to Cameron and Cody about eliminating Owen. When Owen is eliminated that night along with is long time enemy Max, Dave cheers about his victory of eliminating Owen and why he decided to eliminate Owen. In Blunder'd in Wonderland, he states that Owen is gone in the beginning of the episode. He and Sky talk about Owen's weird habits and then dave asks Sky if the could work together again. During the challenge, when Shawn wonders if zombies are down the hole, Dave tells him no. Dave and Scott then begin arguing and Dave then races after the rabbit to no success. His team doesn't win so he goes to talk to Ella and Sierra about eliminating Beth to which they do so, he then successfully eliminates another contestant and then gloats in the confessional about eliminating two previous finalists. Voting History Appearances Trivia *He was in the first tiebreaker against Rodney and he won. * Dave's hashtag is #DAVECAVE *His TDPI place and his TDPI Roleplay place are the same has he placed 7th in both seasons. *He started a relationship with Amy at Playa Del Losers when they kissed for the first time. *He is one of two merged contestants to not get eliminated by Scarlett. **He is also one of sixcontestants to never get eliminated by Scarlett. ***He is so far the only male. *He never voted with the majority. *He is the only protagonist to be on The Strategists. *With Dave being the only hero on his team,he decides to become an anti-hero and eliminate people. **He has directly eliminated Owen and Beth. See Also Gallery |-| Overall= File:Betterdave.png|Dave's final design File:Dave.png|Dave Dr.png|Dave's full rotation |-| Total Drama Pahkitew Island= hideaddbutton="true" widths="195" bordercolor="transparent" captionalign="left" bordersize="none"> File:Daveconf2.png|Dave wonders in the confessional what his team will be like. File:Davehides.png|Dave wonders where to hide in episode one. File:Daveannoyed.png|Dave is annoyed by Beardo's sound effects. File:Davecry.jpg|Dave upset that Amy is gone. File:Daveleonard2.png|Dave talks to Leonard. File:Davecrushesonsky.png|Dave starts to like Sky. File:Daveconf4.png|Dave wonders if he should ask Sky into the alliance. File:DaveLikesSky'sPlan.png|Dave asking Sky to join his alliance. File:Daveconf3.png|Dave wonders how the alliance will work with Leonard gone. File:Davesafe.png|Dave receives the last marshmallow in Hot Air Baboons. File:Dave_team.png|Dave is upset that he didn't win immunity in drop Dead Dancing which... File:Dave1.png|causes him to get voted off. Category:Merged Category:Team A Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3